1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly to a media data playback system and reboot method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) is an ecosystem of a wide variety of devices. The devices may be located at different places. Each device may have different attributes and different capabilities. Managing heterogeneous devices in the IoT, such as setting IoT device attributes, may become difficult. As industry and research efforts are to bring IoT not only into the manufacturing field and factories but also consumer's premises, managing IoT device is an important topic.